


Unconventional

by User24601



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Dirty Talk, F/M, Police, Prostitution, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/User24601/pseuds/User24601
Summary: Nichole is a high-end prostitute who enjoys her job. Hank Voight is a tough old-school police sergeant that is usually very restrained... but not this time around.Based off of 5x11 "Confidential" where Voight meets with a madame and she asks him how he is liking Nichole.





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CindyDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyDoll/gifts).



> This story is dedicated to CindyDoll who requested some Voight smut.
> 
> Also, thanks to the AO3 Writers on Facebook for giving me a very challenging list of words to include in this fic. (List of words at the end in the notes.)

“May I have the definition?” the small figure on the stage asked.

To which the judge replied, “The fear or superstition of the number 666.”

Taking a deep breath, the little girl lackadaisically stated, “Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia, H-E-X-A-K-O—“

Looking away from the television behind the bar, Nichole stirred the swizzle-stick around in her drink before picking it up and taking a sip. It was surprising how well these kids could spell words she didn’t even understand. She’d heard the word for fear of the number 13, triskaidekaphobia, but never the one the girl was spelling.

Adjusting her position and glancing over at the clock, she sighed. She’d been waiting for over a half an hour now for her date to arrive but she’d yet to see the boat of a vehicle he drove pull up in front of the establishment.

“Can I get you another drink?” the bartender asked. His nose was so big, that it could only be described as a schnozzle. The black and white tag on his chest read, “Ragnar,” which was clearly an assumed name. Maybe he fancied himself to be some modern-day Viking or was just trying to be funny, either way, Nichole found it to be irksome.

“No,” she replied, as ran her finger along the moist surface of the glass, “I’m good. Thank you.”

“Very well,” the man responded, “let me know if there is anything else I can get for you.” Ragnar then headed to the other end of the counter and began to wipe it down with a rag and a bottle of disinfectant.

Glancing back up at the television, only to see that the next young contestant spelling the word, “Platyhelminthes,” Nichole shook her head in wonderment, both at the children’s abilities but also the esoteric nature of the competition. ESPN3 was not a channel she would typically choose to watch but it was better than making small talk with the other patrons, many of whom were placing bets on the outcome.

There was a small kerfuffle at the entrance of the bar as a man entered but then stepped back out as to allow two other customers to leave. Of course, he held the door open for them on their way out.

Finally entering the bar, [Hank Voight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504409/chapters/33510282) looked over the crowd until he met Nichole’s gazed and made his way over to her.

The sergeant of the Chicago Police Department’s Intelligence Unit was not her usual client. Most of her clients were men with wives or men with more unconventional tastes(including one that was so entrenched in Tolkien mythology that he would speak to her in Elvish and pretend they were in Lothórien together).

Voight, however, did not fall into either of these categories. Granted, he’d been married, but he was a widower now. As for his tastes, well, the two of them had never actually made it to the bedroom. Instead, the sergeant just wanted to talk. Their ‘dates’ ended up being like therapy sessions more than anything else. She could tell he was the type of man who craved the comforts of a relationship but had been burned too many times. He preferred to keep a professional distance.

“Nichole,” he greeted her warmly, his voice gravely as ever, “sorry I’m late. I got held up at work.”

“I can imagine,” she replied with a smirk. It felt almost clandestine, having a cop for a client. But it gave her a nervous thrill that she couldn’t explain. There was something different about the sergeant this evening, somehow the look it his eyes was different, almost hungry.

Hank held out his hand to her and said, “Shall we get going?” His timing was serendipitous as it was just before Ragnar was able to come over and ask Voight if he wanted something to drink.

“Oh?” Nichole questioned. “Are we going somewhere?”

“I thought maybe we’d switch it up,” Hank said nonchalantly. “That is if you don’t have any objections?”

“No,” she replied as she took his hand and got up from the stool she’d been sitting on, “I’ve no objections. Though I hope you don’t intend on keeping me out in this weather long.” The tight red dress she was wearing wasn’t much, if any, protection from the cold Chicago winter weather.

“My car is just outside,” Hank replied as helped her on with her coat, careful to not trap her dark tight curls beneath the collar of the garment.

The two of them stepped out into the cold night, the dark cerulean sky clear against the glowing yellow orbs of the street lights. The short stone obelisks divided the sidewalk from the road and she stepped around them to reach Hank as he held open the passenger door of his black Cadillac Escalade.

“Brrr,” she said once he had joined her in the vehicle, “it’s so cold. What I wouldn’t give to be on a beach in the Caribbean somewhere.”

“You and me both,” the sergeant responded as he pulled out from behind the Toyota parked in front of them.

It wasn’t long until Voight pulled up in front of a very expensive looking hotel, which surprised Nichole. She was accustomed to men flashing their superfluous wealth in front of her, but Hank had never been one of those men. It was unexpected but she saw nothing pernicious in his behavior so she merely smiled agreeably as the bellhop helped her from the car and Voight gave his keys to the rotund valet.

Entering the building quickly to escape the cold, Hank left her side momentary to go and check in at the front desk. Nichole slowly wandered around the lobby admiring the furnishings, glancing at the artwork, listening to the light piano music that was piped through the speakers, and running her fingers along the leaves of the decorative trees.

Turning her head, she noticed the sergeant seemed to have gotten himself in a bit of a confrontation with the man behind the desk, who was quietly fulminating about something or another, his face as red as a terracotta flowerpot. It was disconcerting that within minutes of walking into the building, that it looked like they were already being asked to leave. But luckily Hank handled the situation before returning to her having obtained the key card from the supercilious and constipated looking concierge.

“Was there a problem?” Nichole asked.

“No,” Hank replied shaking his head, “some people just enjoy being disagreeable.”

“Well, we won’t let that spoil our night, shall we?”

The sergeant didn’t respond but a quick smile fluttered across his lips as he ushered her to the elevator.

The muzak of the elevator mixed harshly with the music of the lobby, and Nichole was glad as the doors slid shut against the cacophony of sound.

“You are full of surprises tonight,” she stated as they rode upward to their room.

“Am I?” Hank replied, being cheeky.

“I’m accustomed to you just wanting to talk but getting a hotel room has other implications.”

“And do you find those implications, not to your liking?”

Nichole actually laughed, “Hank, if I didn’t like doing what you are implying, then I wouldn’t be in this line of work, now would I?”

“No, I suppose not.”

“Though I must say,” she commented, “there are less expensive places you could’ve taken me. There really is no need to try and impress me.”

“It’s less about the cost and more about the cleanliness,” Hank stated straightforwardly. “I’m not particularly fond of rolling around in sheets that have been tainted by other people’s sweat, sebum, semen, or other bodily fluids.”

“Rolling around? My, what type of shenanigans do you have in store for me Hank?”

The man practically blushed as he looked down at his feet but was saved from responding by the doors opening up on their floor.

“1307,” he said quietly, “down the hall and to the left.”

Teasingly, she pulled the keycard from his hand and walked to the door of the room, purposefully swaying her hips sensuously. Truth be told, she loved her job and, though Voight paid the same rate for her time as any other client, her sessions with him had always left her unsatisfied. She wanted him and the thought of him wanting her as well had her excited.

Sliding the key into the card reader, Nichole entered the room quickly as she shed her coat and hung it up on a nearby chair. Voight was right behind her and she felt his hand lightly touch her waist. Turning toward’s him, she moved in close.

He wasn’t an overly tall man but even with the heels she was wearing, she was still shorter than him. Voight moved in to kiss her but stopped just short.

“Can I?” he asked unsurely. “Is this alright?”

“When you’re paying,” she said softly, “you don’t have to ask.”

“That’s not the sort of man I am.”

“I know, baby, I know,” Nichole stated as she drew his face towards her and locked her lips with his.

The stubble around his mouth was ever so slightly abrasive against her lips as she moved her tongue against his.

*RING*

Sounds of a cell phone interrupted their little make-out session and Voight stepped back as he fished around in his pocket for the device.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “Do you mind if I take this?”

“It’s up to you Hank. The time is yours to use as you’d like.”

“I’ll just be a moment,” he said as he stepped into the restroom to take the call in private.

With a sigh, Nichole waited for Hank to return. Glancing around at the room and the ubiquitous furnishing one finds in all hotel rooms: a bed, nightstand (complete with a Gideon’s Bible, an overstuffed chair, small refrigerator, a desk, lamps, and hotel pamphlet with various information like parking, wifi, and room service. Flipping through the booklet, she looked over the menu selection, a whole smorgasbord, which ranged from tacos, waffles, and harvester oatmeal cookies. Unlike the options from the kitchen, the selection in the mini-bar was limited, besides the small bottles of vodka and whiskey, there were chocolate bars and raisin trail-mix.

The noise of the bathroom door opening announced the return of the sergeant.

“Everything okay,” she asked as she smiled at him seductively.

“Fine,” he said.

“Then let’s get down to business,” Nichole said as she grasped the open edges of his open leather jacket and pulled him with her as she sat down on the end of the bed. Trailing her hands down the zippered edges, she let go of him and brought her hands down to support her weight as she leaned back, staring up at the man standing in front of her.

“Nichole,” he said warily, “maybe it might be better if we just talked.”

“You didn’t bring me here to talk.”

“But—“

“Whatever is holding you back,” she said persuasively, “don’t let it. We’ve talked enough. Time for action.”

“I want to be sure that I’m not… I don’t know how to say it exactly but this situation could be construed as nefarious in nature. I know it’s illegal but…”

“Oh,” Nichole exclaimed, “will you stop filibustering already? The illegal part just makes it more tantalizing. Besides, I want this. And I think you do too.”

In fact, she knew he wanted it. The bulge in his trouser was evident of the fact. Lifting her hands from the bed, she undid his belt with practiced efficiency. The other fastening of his pants were undone with equal proficiency and placing her fingers through the fold in the fabric at the front of his boxers, Nichole gripped his engorged member.

“Wait,” Voight said suddenly, reaching down and grabbing her hand, “we shouldn’t be doing this. I’m a cop.”

“Fine,” she said, “don’t pay me. Just give me that cock.” And with that final statement, she had his penis out of his pants and in her mouth.

The sergeant moaned but she hadn’t even gotten started yet. Taking the length of him in her mouth, she licked up and down the shaft. Then, taking a hold of him, pushed her head down so that the tip of his dick hit the back of her throat. She repeated this action multiple times as he ran his fingers through the locks of her hair.

Since he seemed to be enjoying himself, Nichole pulled out one of her favorite tricks as she curved her tongue so that the tip tickled the underside of the head of his organ. He gasped and shivered all at once.

Pulling away and leaning back, the whore looked up at the cop and asked, “Do you want more?”

“Yes,” Voight stammered.

“Then come and get it,” Nichole said as she backed up further on the bed and pulled down the top of her dress so that her left shoulder was bare.

Hank may have been in his fifties, but besides the salt and pepper hair, the stout man’s body didn’t show the signs of age or neglect as he stripped off his clothing except for his white undershirt and patterned boxers.

Joining her on the bed, Voight reached over and traced his fingers down the bronzed skin of her arm. Nichole locked eyes with him for just a second before rolling over and pulling her hair from behind her neck to over her shoulder, revealing the top of the zipper of her dress.

Holding the zipper between his fingers, Hank gently lowered the thin piece of metal. The back of the dress opened, Nichole easily slipped out of the garment and turned to the man behind her and took his face in her hands. She pressed her lips against his, as Voight lowered his hands to her breasts.

His hands were tender at first but quickly that progressed to him sliding his hands beneath the fabric of her bra and firmly massaging the supple mounds and tugging at her dark nipples. Unclasping the back of the lace strap, Hank lowered his head as the fabric fell away and covered the areas with his face as he licked and sucked on each bud in turn.

The whore’s panties were the next thing to go as he pulled them down almost reverently. 

“What’s this,” he asked, noticing the small figure tattooed on her hip.

“Oh,” replied Nichole, “that’s Calliope, the muse of poetry.”

“Poetry, huh? What kind of poetry?”

“All sorts of poetry, limericks, sonnets,” she said with a wink. “Or, you know, the type of poetry two people make in bed.”

“That’s my favorite kind,” he responded as he cupped her plump ass in his hands. Then bringing her closer to him in a bear hug, he flopped down on the bed with her onto of him.

“Hank,” Nichole giggled as she pulled off his shirt and underpants, “these need to come off if we are to continue.”

Retrieving a condom from one of the discarded articles of clothing strewn about, she unwrapped it and rolled it down the length of his cock. Nichole was a professional after all, she wasn’t about to take any unnecessary risks.

The sergeant reached out and grabbed her hips and assisted to position her so that she was straddling him. Their eyes met?

“Are you ready?” Hank asked huskily.

“Are you?” she replied with a smirk and lowered herself down onto his waiting and eager member. The head of his penis breached her outer lips and spread her cunt open as she impaled herself on him. Flexing her pelvic muscles, she was rewarded with the sight of him gasping as he involuntary threw his head back in pleasure.

“Mmmm,” she hummed as she ground down, “that feels just right.”

His fleshy cock within her felt perfectly snug, the more than adequate length and thick girth filling her in an ever so satisfying manner as if his his dick were a sword in its sheath.

Adjusting her position, Nichole began to move in a serpentine fashion as she oscillated her hips back and forth, raising and lowering herself to her knees.

“Fuck,” Hank gasped as she reached out one hand and put it on her breasts, the other hand on her clit, gently tapping the bundle of nerves.

Unused to her clients engaging in this sort of altruistic behavior, she reveled in the sensations he stirred within her.

“Mmmm,” he growled. “You must like that.”

“Yes,” she said breathily.

“You like my hard cock in your juicy cunt?”

“Yes.”

“You like fucking in a way that makes your legs weak?”

“Yes.”

“Good,” he said. “Because I love seeing you like this. Naked and greedy for dick. The way your pussy is wrapped around me is a fucking dream. You’re going to milk my cock for every ounce of cum you can get. I’m going to drain my balls in your cunt like the nasty fucking whore you are.”

It was flabbergasting, who knew that the cool and collected cop had such a dirty mouth? It sent shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. She was losing her concentration and was taken by surprised when he grabbed her and flipped her onto her back and got on top of her, pushing her legs back.

Reaching down she grabbed his cock and repositioned it at her entrance.

“You are such a slut,” he growled. “You want this, don’t you? Tell me.”

“Yes,” she gasped.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes! Fuck me!”

He was more than happy to comply and he slid his dick back inside of her.

“FUCK!” Nichole screamed. The man’s cock inside of her was stretching her in the most delightful ways as he rammed into her repeatedly.

She knew he wasn’t going to last much longer as he lowered her legs and positioned himself his arms on either side of her. The position they were in was putting her into sensory overload as his lower abdomen rubbed against her clit. _Fuck._ She wasn’t going to last much longer either.

It was like a spell that was about to be cast, practically witchcraft. The anticipation had her on edge and she defenestrated every care she had as her climax was imminent.

With one last thrust, she could feel Hank’s cock throb within her as he shot his load. And the thought of all that cum was what sent her over the edge as her peripheral vision blurred. Closing her eyes, the darkness was starrified by blips of light.

Settling on the mattress next to her, Hank breathed heavily as he came back down from his high as they both descended into pure serenity.

A few moments past before Nichole rolled off of the bed and headed over to the restroom.

“Where are you going?” Voight asked.

“Don’t worry,” she replied. “I’ll be right back. Besides, I think you might be in the mood for a second round.

“You must be clairvoyant,” replied Hank with a slight smile.

**Author's Note:**

> LISTED IN ORDER OF APPEARANCE 
> 
> A - indefinite article pertaining to nouns in the singular form  
> Lackadaisically - doing something without interest or determination  
> Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia - fear or phobia concerning the number 666  
> Swizzle - a tall drink composed of rum, lime juice, ice, and sugar  
> Triskaidekaphobia - fear or phobia concerning the number 13  
> Boat - a vessel for transport by water  
> Schnozzle - a nose, especially one of unusually large size.  
> Ragnar - an ancient Norse name meaning strong counselor  
> Irksome - to find something annoying or irritating  
> Moist - slightly wet or damp  
> Disinfectant - any chemical agent used chiefly on inanimate objects to destroy or inhibit the growth of harmful organisms  
> Platyhelminthes - a phylum of worms having bilateral symmetry and a soft, usually flattened body, comprising the flatworms  
> Esoteric - information understood by or meant for only a select few who have special knowledge or interest  
> Kerfuffle - a fuss or commotion  
> Lothlórien - fairest realm of Elves in Middle Earth  
> Clandestine - an illicit action done in secret  
> Serendipity - an aptitude for making desirable discoveries by accident or by luck  
> Cerulean - deep blue  
> Orbs - a sphere or globe  
> Obelisk - a four-sided stone pillar topped with a pyramid  
> Beach - an expanse of sand or pebbles along a shore  
> Caribbean - the geographical location encompassing the Lesser Antilles and its islands  
> Toyota - a Japanese brand of automobiles  
> Superfluous - being excessive or more than sufficient  
> Pernicious - causing insidious harm or ruin  
> Rotund - round in shape  
> Piano - a musical instrument in which felt-covered hammers, operated from a keyboard, strike the metal strings.  
> Tree - a plant having a permanently woody main stem or trunk  
> Fulminate - to pronounce with vehement condemnation  
> Flowerpot - a container in which to grow and display plants  
> Disconcerting - disturbing to one's composure or self-possession  
> Supercilious - haughtily disdainful or contemptuous  
> Constipation - a condition where the bowels are evacuated infrequently  
> Cacophony -harsh discordance of sound  
> Cheeky - a impudent or insolent behavior  
> Sebum - the fatty secretion of the sebaceous glands  
> Shenanigans - a mischievous or deceitful trick  
> Ubiquitous - existing or being everywhere  
> Smorgasbord - a buffet or various hot and cold items  
> Taco - a tortilla folded over a filling, typically meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and cheese  
> Harvester - a person who gathers crops  
> Raisins - a sweet grape that has been dried  
> Filibuster -an exceptionally long speech to accomplish a purpose.  
> Tantalize - to tease with the sight of something desired but out of reach  
> Reverently - a characterization of something done with deep respect  
> Calliope - the muse of poetry  
> Plump - well filled out or rounded  
> Bear - a mammal of the family Ursidae, having massive bodies, coarse heavy fur, relatively short limbs, and a rudiments tail  
> Fleshy - having much flesh  
> Sword - a weapon having a long blade with one end pointed and the other fixed in a hilt or handle.  
> Serpentine - resembling a serpent as in form or movement  
> Oscillator - a person or thing that swings or moves to and fro  
> Juicy - being full of juice or succulent  
> Flabbergasted - to overcome with surprise and bewilderment  
> Witchcraft - the art of practicing magic  
> Defenestrate - to throw something out the window  
> Starrify - to decorate with stars  
> Serenity - the state of being calm or tranquil  
> Clairvoyant -having or claiming to have the power of seeing objects or actions beyond the range of natural vision


End file.
